Clueless
by woodwind17
Summary: When Isabelle goes to an interspecies school for the first time will she be welcomed or revolted as "just another human"? Her life at home is hard enough, but will she crack under the pressure at school? Will she ever find love like everyone else is?
1. Beginnings

It was my first year at high school and I couldn't wait! So anyway, I was trying to pick out my clothes for my first day. I have a walk in closet that is absolutely crammed with clothes and shoes. Needless to say, this was going to take awhile.

I had just about decided what I was going to wear when, as always, my friend Eliza calls me with either some new gossip or something new with her endless line of boyfriends. God help me in my sweetest hour of need. I flipped my phone open and answered with an automatic "Yellow." It was made even funnier by my southern belle accent that made it sound more like "yay-iller."

"Blue!" she replied in her perfectly clear northeast Virginian accent. "Whatcha doin' right now?"

"Tryin' to pick out my clothes for tomorrow, you?" I replied as I dropped the outfit I was holding and plopped down on my bed. It was going to be a very long conversation if she didn't get to the point soon.

"Same. What do you think you're wearing?" she replied, almost yelling into the phone.

"Not a clue in the world. Do you have any clue at all yet?" I said, already beginning to think about what disaster she would come with next. Ugh. That was just too scary to think about right now.

"In fact, I do have a clue, thank you very much. I think I'm going to wear my red polo with my khaki Bermuda shorts and my black Converses. What do you think?" she said hurriedly.

"I think that is a great idea. Much better than the neon orange shirt and bright yellow pants that you wore on the first day last year," I replied absently.

"You told me that you liked that outfit when you saw me!" she quite nearly screamed at me.

"Only to be nice. You looked absolutely awful." I replied shivering at the memory.

"Well, thanks. I will remember that when you just throw something on in the morning and you don't match at all," she replied nastily.

"But I don't have to worry about that because I never look bad in whatever I'm wearing, which is something you could only dream on and you know it," I replied back with that same nasty tone in my voice.

"Fine you big Meany, she said as she slammed her phone closed. I probably shouldn't have done that on the night before the first day of school, but oh well. I stood up and went back to my closet. I was trying to decide between a pink tee with jeans and my black converses or a turquoise blue polo and tan kapris with my white flip-flops. "I'm probably going to wear the turquoise," I thought out loud. I finally gave up and went with the blue. I set the outfit on my bed and walked to the bathroom. I took a shower, put on my pajamas, brushed my hair, brushed my teeth, and then dried my hair. I walked downstairs to tell my parents and my three brothers goodnight. They all said goodnight and I went back to my room and fell asleep; wondering what was going to happen tomorrow.

My alarm clock went off at four thirty the next morning. Who reset my freaking alarm clock to get me up so early? I bet it was my older brother, Chase. He was always doing something to irritate me. Well, today he wasn't going to get away with it unscathed. I walked quietly to his bedroom and reset his alarm so it wouldn't go off until nine, the time he was supposed to be at school. That will show you to mess with me on my first day of high school. Nobody could ruin this for me. Nobody. He was the first person who tried and regretfully I didn't think he would be the last. All of my brothers liked to mess things up for me, but today I wasn't going to even give them the chance. I glanced at Chase's clock and saw that it was four forty-five. Might as well get in the shower now.

After I got out of the shower and got dressed, I ran downstairs and made sure I had everything I would need for school. After checking my book bag and purse, I headed to the kitchen to make myself some breakfast. I looked over at the clock above the kitchen sink and saw that it was only six twenty. I had plenty of time to eat and feed the dogs before I had to walk the six blocks from my house to the school. I was almost excited enough to scream because I didn't have to ride the bus anymore. Nine years of that and I don't think I would ever ride another bus again. There was just way too much noise for my sensitive ears. I couldn't take it. As I finished eating, I heard Ryan's (my twin brother) alarm clock go off. Well, there went the peace and quiet, so I put my plate in the sink and ran into the backyard to feed our four dogs, one for each child. As I took the dogs their breakfast, I heard a scream. Whoops. Ryan didn't know I was up and I probably used all the hot water. Oh well, he would get over it before we left for school.

As I walked away from the dogs' lot, I heard one of them yelp. I turned around and smiled at what I saw. All four of them (Chase's boxer, Ryan's Doberman pinscher, Jarreth's German police, and last, but definitely not least, my Great Dane) were staring at me. I picked up a stick and threw it into the lot. They all ran after it and started fighting when they couldn't find it. I laughed as I walked back into the house to read until it was time to go.

When I opened the door, Ryan was standing in front of me with nothing on but the towel wrapped around his waist. "Why the hell are you up so early?" he screamed at me.

"My alarm went off at four thirty. Did you have anything to do with that, because if you did then I am punishing the wrong person," I replied coolly.

"Why would I do that? I like being first one up so I get the hot water! Maybe it was Chase," he said, starting to cool off.

"That's what I thought and he will pay, but until then, please go put some clothes on. I just ate and I think I'm gonna be sick," I said.

"You know it's only because you like what you see," he said back with that perverted tone to his voice.

"GROSS! I AM YOUR SISTER FOR GOD'S SAKE!" I screamed back at him.

"Yes, but you live in a house where the only other female is mom, so you have to like one of us, otherwise you would have left already," he replied without a joking tone.

"Are you sure you three aren't adopted?" I said. There should not be a way that the Lord would stick me in a house with three perverted teen boys.

"You're the only girl, just in case you haven't noticed yet, so you would be the adopted one," he laughed as he headed toward the stairs to get dressed.

"Crap," I said as I climbed the stairs after him to go brush my teeth and see what I could do with my hair. At least my parents were generous enough to give me my own bathroom. Not that I don't use the main one when I have to. I looked in the mirror. What was I supposed to do with this mop? I didn't feel like messing with it so I just put in a ponytail and looked in the mirror again. It actually went really well with my outfit. "This isn't too bad," I said to myself, grinning. I ran back down the steps and noticed that Jarreth, my little brother, was up. He looked bad. "Did you get any sleep at all last night?" I asked, concern leaking into my voice. Besides Ryan and me, Jarreth and I were the closest members of the family, including mom and dad.

"Not really, Chase was messing around in your room all night and was cussing up a storm," he said as he yawned.

"That's it. I will get my revenge another way. I'm going to make the retard still sleeping upstairs wish he was never born. You need your sleep and he hasn't let you get any in at least a week. I'm going to kill him," I replied angrily.

"Wait up! I want to be there when he gets his punishment," Jarreth said.

"Ryan get your tail to the second floor if you want to see me beat the living crap out of Chase!" I yelled. Chase was really getting on my nerves. Usually he spent his time with his girlfriend (who was nice so I don't see how on god's green earth they worked together, but they did). When he wasn't, however, he was bothering one of us and I was tired of his crap. I kicked his door in just as Ryan walked up behind me. "What the hell is wrong with you?" I screamed at the sleeping form.

"What are you talking about?" Chase asked me sleepily.

"You kept Jarreth up again! He looks horrible because he didn't get any sleep when you were trying to mess with me last night. Say you're sorry or I'll show you what making me get up before six does to my temper!"I yelled. I was tired, and he had given me a way to vent some anger that I had been holding back for awhile.

"No. It's not my fault the poor little baby can't sleep through some noise," he spat back.

"Fine. Have it your way. Ryan, Jarreth, stand back. I don't want one of you to get hurt," I said as I leaped through the air, landed on the bed, and finally got off about five minutes later, when I was finished venting. Chase sat up and he already had two black eyes, a bloody nose, and bloody lips. "Piss me off again today and you'll think that was a slap on the wrist. Now get ready. You only have half an hour to be at school." I turned around and noticed that the other two were on the ground rolling with laughter. "What's so funny?" I asked irritated.

"The fact that you looked like you were enjoying it and you actually beat him. Did he ever land a punch on you?" Ryan answered while gasping for air.

"Not a one," I smirked. I walked back downstairs, picked up my bag and my purse, and left early for school. "It's sad that a freshman female can beat the crap out of a senior varsity football player," I thought as I walked to school. I wondered absently what would happen at school today. Maybe I could make some friends with a couple different species. I was looking forward to my first day at the only interspecies school in the country. Armagas Interspecies High. Today was going to be a good day. I could feel it.

This is my first post. What did you think? R&R! I will update after I get five reviews on this one…. But in the future I want that number to increase!

C.J.

p.s. I do own all the characters (as far as I know, this was straight off the top of my head so…..)


	2. Talents

When I finally had walked the six blocks to the school, I was completely shocked at what I saw. There stood the brick (no other material would last with all the interspecies drama that happened at the school) building. Creatures of all species were slowly getting out of cars and busses and walking towards the school like I was. It was overwhelming. I passed out on the spot. Luckily, Ryan had caught up with me and stopped my fall. Sometimes I wonder what I would do without him.

As I regained my consciousness and looked up, I saw the most amazing thing. There was an absolutely beautiful creature standing above me. "Who and what are you? And thanks for catching me Ryan," I asked without thinking about what I was saying.

"I am a Darslin and my name is Megan," the creature with bright green eyes and brown hair replied. She was sort of short and her skin was slightly rough like a tree. Her hair waved as if it was being blown by a breeze even though there wasn't one.

"What is a Darslin?" I asked curiously. "How old are you anyway? I don't mean to be rude, but none of the freshmen look like anything other than regular humans," I continued.

"A Darslin is a type of healing nymph. I am a sophomore. The freshmen look like humans because they haven't awoken yet. Don't worry. If I wasn't here, your friend here would have a fractured butt bone from where he stopped your fall," she giggled.

"Nice to meet you, and he's not my friend, he's my twin brother. We are both freshmen, obviously. He is Ryan and I am Isabelle. If everyone awakes in their freshman year, then why does our older brother still look normal?" I asked nervously, thinking something might be wrong with our family genes.

"So you two are the defect's siblings," she said with disgust.

"What do you mean defect?" Ryan and I both snapped at the same time.

"He doesn't do _anything!_" she replied.

"We have lived with him for fifteen years and we could have told you that any day of the year," we replied in unison, on the same page once again.

"Well I hope you two can do better," as she helped me up and walked away.

"By the sound of it, I hope we do better too," Ryan said quietly in my ear.

"Me too. I wonder what we will awaken to become," I replied absentmindedly.

"We will find out soon. Look, over there is a sign telling freshmen to go to the gym to get sorted," he replied anxiously.

"I wonder what would happen if we turn out to be defects like Chase," I stated worriedly.

"Don't worry about, we won't be," Ryan said reassuringly.

"Well, let's go get sorted," I said sarcastically as we walked towards the blob surrounding the sign.

"When everyone who looks normal gets over here I will take roll and then we will go into the gym for all of you to be classified," a teacher yelled at the top of her lungs to try to get the remaining stragglers to come over.

Our older brother walked up behind us and screamed, "If you two don't awaken this year, don't worry you can hang with me and try again next year like I have since I started going here," while grinning from ear to ear.

"Only in your dreams would we both be defects, and even in your dreams we wouldn't hang with you more than we have to at home," I replied angrily.

"Whatever you say, sis. Hey bro!" he continued to scream.

"Do I need to reopen those wounds on your face because I wouldn't think twice about it before I did!" I screamed back, copying his tone.

"No, that's okay," he whispered in my ear.

"That's what I thought," Ryan laughed as the crowd started towards the gymnasium to be classified.

When all of us finally reached the gym, they had us stand in alphabetical order by last name; so of course, Chase, Ryan, and I were stuck together. The teacher clapped her hands twice and the line became silent.

"I am Principal McKay and I will be the one to sort you today. The purpose of this is to put each student in classes that will be beneficial to your own type of abilities and your individual DNA," she said calmly, as though she had been doing this for years. Which then again, she probably had been doing it for years; if not decades by how old she looked. "I will call upon seniors of each different talent to demonstrate what must be done to categorize you. Some students will excel in multiple talents, while others will excel in only one. There has never been a student that has excelled in every talent, and therefore you will be categorized within the talent you show the most. Over the course of the year, your body will change to accommodate the changes occurring within you. Do not worry because this is completely normal. There has only been one student who has never excelled in any talent and, as a senior, he still stands upon you with his two younger siblings who will be sorted for the first time this year. Let us all hope that the younger twins have more talent than he," she replied with a mixture of hope and disgrace. Chase's hand popped up.

"Why would you talk about me like that when I am standing right here? That seems kind of rude. Besides, the twins have never been able to do something I can't do. What would make this any different?" he asked with false respect.

"Why you self-obsessed liar! So help me god if I wasn't in school right now I would open those lip cuts back up and I would break your nose this time you…"I shouted before Ryan grabbed my wrists in one hand and covered my mouth with the other. I did manage to get one hand away long enough to punch Chase one good time in the mouth and open all four of his lip abrasions before Ryan let go of my mouth and grabbed my wrists with both of his hands.

"What did your younger sister do to your face earlier?" one of the seniors in the middle of the floor laughed. "We might replace your football spot with her!" he said as he continued to chuckle.

"Will you leave them alone for a minute, for Christ's sake in the heaven above grow up a little!"Ryan snapped back at the senior.

"And maybe him too," he boy said quietly. The teacher turned back to Chase and opened her mouth to answer his question.

"The difference would be attitude, DNA, and willingness to do the work involved in learning a talent, which you have zero patience for," she answered in her monotone voice. "But that is beside the point. Let the presentation begin." Jonathan, please come here. The boy who had laughed at us walked toward the Principal McKay. "Please aim a spiritual shot at the target on the other side of the gym," she told him. He raised his hand and indistinctly muttered something under his breath. A bright blue arrow shaped object shot from his hand and set the target on fire. He stepped away so the next senior could take his place. The next one was a female who told Chase to come forward. He walked and stood next to her. She held a hand above his head and closed her eyes. The wounds on Chase's face began to heal and she stepped down to make room for the next person. After the healing nymph, a tall, slender male came to stand in the center of the floor and immediately all the lights went off and then turned back on. He then walked out of the center of the floor to make room for the next. The next was a girl who looked half fox and half human. She ran around the room and all you could see was a blur. She jumped into the air, touched the fifty foot ceiling, and returned to the ground, walking away from the center. She must be a demon. Another male who looked slightly bored took her place and told everyone to think about something. He closed his eyes and hummed. It felt like it reverberated in everyone's head. He opened his eyes and told overall percentages of what we were thinking and then walked towards the others who had already gone. Another girl walked up and disappeared. She reappeared out of nowhere and told a freshman guy to watch his step. He fell right afterwards. "She is a Time Lord," the principal explained. Lastly, a male stepped up and plopped down in the middle of the floor. "He is a rare talent. We do not have any seniors or juniors with his talent and he is currently the only one with the talent at this school. He has extremely sensitive senses and usually can tell you what will happen before it does. If any one of you has this talent, you will be in his courses not in the courses he took last year, because you will be the only ones who have the talent. Everyone please reorganize the line and let the sorting begin," she declared as she told the seniors, and the single sophomore, to sit down and watch the incoming class be sorted.

Cliffhanger! O well you will get over it. Plz R&R! I will update again after another five reviews.


	3. The First Time Ever

"I am going to call all of you up in a random order and hand you a cup. What is in the cup will temporarily spike your talent energy. After you finish performing the testing tasks, the effect will start to wear off. First up is, Hannah Martin. Hannah, please step forward and follow me to the stage." A short girl (maybe five two, nowhere near my six foot height) approached the principal and drained whatever was in the cup. She began to glow a soft pink. "Thank you. Now you will try to perform each of the tasks you were shown earlier. For the last task, we will emit a sound from the speaker that most people shouldn't hear. Please continue." The girl approached the first task and asked what she was supposed to say. The senior walked back on stage and told everyone the spell to release the energy. The girl stood up and said it. Out of nowhere a target exploded on the other side of the gym.

"Very, very good for a first try! I think see a wonderful spirit manipulator in the making. Now, move on so we can see if you have any other talents. The girl moved to the next challenge.

"What am I supposed to do here?" she asked shyly.

"Close your eyes and concentrate on healing the wounds. If you have this talent, then you will begin to feel something move between your hand and the thing you are trying to heal. In this case, it will be a bird," the principal replied nonchalantly. The girl walked to where the bird cage was and opened her hand above it. She closed her eyes, but nothing happened. She gave up and walked to where the next challenge was set up. It was time to see if she had an electric manipulator talent. She stepped up and again asked how she was supposed to complete the challenge. "Concentrate," was the principal's short reply. She shut her eyes, and let out a moan of exhaustion and the lights flickered. "We may have found you another talent you can control," the older woman said merrily. "Move on to your next task. Simply jump as high as you can." The girl jumped maybe two feet in the air. She caused a laugh from the senior spirit manipulator. She moved to the next spot and told everyone to think about just one thing. She hummed as the other person (if that is what you could call anyone at this school) had. Once again, nothing happened. She moved to the next task. She tried to concentrate about being ripped into the future. She disappeared. She reappeared soon after. She moved into a glass cylinder and the woman explained that this is so they could control who heard the sound they were making. The glass started to rattle and the girl looked unfazed. She walked off and the principal handed her a sheet of paper and told her to watch with the older people.

This cycle continued many times with uncounted hit and misses, but nobody seemed to achieve the last challenge. "Maybe no one else has that talent," I thought to myself. The line was getting smaller and smaller, until it was just me, Ryan, and Chase left.

"As you three are siblings, you all will try at the same time to save us from holding the busses and afternoon announcements," the principal instructed. All three of us stepped up and tried the first challenge. Ryan began to glow a bright orange, Chase began to glow (for the first time, I would bet) a softer purple, and I was glowing a beautiful blue with gray and green strips. "That is very unusual. No one has ever had a multi-colored spiritual aura before," the principal nearly gasped. We stepped up to try the first challenge. One of the targets caught on fire (it was bright orange), another smoldered a soft purple, and the last had a clean hole straight through the bull's-eye. We moved on to the next challenge before the principal had a chance to recover. We were all handed a wounded bird. My bird healed, but both of the boys failed miserably. Once again, we just moved on. "For this, you all will have to try at different times. Chase you go first, then Ryan, then Isabelle," Principal McKay said with enthusiasm for the first time today. Chase tried and nothing happened. Ryan tried and the lights went off then came back on. He smiled. It was my turned and I tried to turn the lights off. Instead, electricity began to flow from the wires and seemed to put on a beautiful show. The entire crowd gasped, and we once again walked to the next task. We all jumped into the air and Ryan and I easily hit the ceiling. Chase, on the other hand, jumped a total of twelve inches. Everyone laughed at that sad attempt. We continued to the next challenge as the laughter finally began to quiet. "Once again, you all have to do this separately. Ryan, Chase, and then Isabelle, in the same order for the last challenge, please," the principal said finally losing her monotone and gaining some emotion. All three of us told everyone to think of one thing. Ryan hummed and nothing happened. Chase hummed and it reverberated through almost everyone's head and he told us what certain people were thinking about. I hummed and everyone seemed to notice and I, like the senior, told overall percentages of what people were thinking. Chase looked triumphant. We moved to the next challenge, beginning to feel exhausted. We all concentrated on being ripped into the future and Ryan and I both disappeared. Once we were on the other side, we concentrated on being ripped into the past. When we returned, Chase was staring at us blankly.

"They have to be cheating. They have been able to do almost everything so far! I only achieved two challenges and that took me four years to do!" Chase yelled miserably.

"I have achieved everything, you numbskull," I said quickly.

"They are not cheating, even though they do seem to be doing very well, especially your sister. Your brother has much talent as well. Answer me this: how could they be cheating?" Principal McKay asked with an irritated tone to her voice.

"I don't know, but they have to be," Chase muttered. We moved on to the next challenge, with Chase following us miserably. We moved to the next challenge and my twin stepped into the glass cylinder. "You won't get this one because the principal said nobody has ever excelled in ever talent," Chase bragged.

"I heard that, and I have also never seen anyone who has completed all the other challenges, either. We have had one student who completed all but one last year, and as the only sophomore in here, he can prove it. Scotty, stand up and show what you can do," the principal instructed. The boy with the rare talent stood up and walked to each of the challenges, performing each as I had. The only difference was that his bird didn't heal.

"Ha ha. What do you think of that?" Scotty and I said together. We laughed and the glass cylinder started to rattle. Ryan seemed unfazed as everyone else had. He stepped out and Chase stepped in. The glass once again began to vibrate and Chase had the same reaction as everyone else. Nothing, absolutely nothing. He stepped out and muttered a false "Good luck." I stepped in and covered my ears. Inside there was an extremely high pitched squeal. It was almost painful. They turned it off and I stepped out, my ears still ringing.

"Well, this is a first! I am excited that we have a person who has every talent, but at the same time I am stumped. Which courses am I supposed to put you in? You did spectacularly in every talent," McKay said. She paused for about two minutes then smiled. "Ryan, you don't mind spending some time after school teaching your sister a few things you learn in school will you? Of course, for the talents that you don't have I'm sure that your mother would force Chase to help her with those. What do you say?"

"I guess I could. It would be nice for me to be the one showing her something for once," Ryan smiled. "Sure I will do it. I would be happy to. Chase will help, too. What's more important than education?" he continued.

"Great! Ryan you will be taking all the courses for the talents you possess. After school, you will show your sister how to travel in time and how to control the demonic traits she has. Well, I guess Chase won't have to help after all. Do you think you could manage that?"

"Of course Principal McKay, ma'am. Even though, I must ask, will I be taking courses for all five of my talents?" he asked with growing respect.

"Why of course! You will be taught a different talent for every block. You will have five year-long courses. And thank you for solving my dilemma," the principal replied gratefully. "Now Chase, you will take three courses for spiritual manipulation this semester and two next semester. You will also take two courses for mind analyzing this semester and three next semester. You have a lot of catching up to do, so I expect you to put all of your effort into it. Isabelle, you will take courses for all of your talents except time travel and demonic control, which Ryan will help you with at home. Now, since you already show so much power, I am going to put you in the sophomore classes, because all the freshman courses are just to build energy and endurance. I am sure you already have enough considering you have to live with Chase. All but one of your courses will be with Scotty, so you two can get to know each other. All three of you please step forward and take your course sheets. I will see all of you early tomorrow morning for class. All freshmen and seniors are dismissed, except Isabelle, Ryan, and Scotty. Have a good afternoon," she finished. Chase left with everybody else. Scotty walked over to where me and Ryan were standing and looked at the principal like we were.

"Are all of you sure you can handle this?" she asked worriedly.

"What do you mean handle this?" we all said together.

"It will be Scotty's first year with another person who has his rare talent. I don't want it to be too much. And Ryan not only has to learn how to control and use his talents, but also teach them. Isabelle, you have to learn to control every talent we offer here. I want to know if each of you can handle the sudden change," she replied.

"I'm good. I've been looking for someone to hang with when Mr. Brown is sick anyway, and now I don't have to search," Scotty replied, while blushing slightly.

"I knew that high school was gonna be rough, so I prepared for it. This will not bother me in the least," Ryan said smugly.

"I have had to keep up more than five courses at school and two courses at home before. I had to learn to multi-task at age two. I'll be just fine," I reassured the principal.

"Well, if all of you are sure then I will see you tomorrow morning. You are dismissed," McKay said as she turned and walked off.

"See you tomorrow, Isabelle," Scotty said.

"See ya," I replied.

"Let's go home, I'm tired," Ryan said.

"Well, then start moving," I said as we started back home.

Plz r&r! I thank those of you who have given me feedback!

THANKS.


	4. Going Home

As Ryan and I left and began the walk home, we found Chase on the pavement, out cold. I bent down and tried to wake him up. "This would explain why he was always late getting home. So much for being mauled by girls; he just passes out on the concrete every day," I laughed as I stood up and began digging through my purse.

"Will he be okay? I don't want to wait here until he wakes up because it's really hot. But I am NOT going to carry him all the way home!" Ryan said, with concern-but I would bet not for Chase, more of the thought of waiting or carrying him home- leaking slowly into his voice.

"Ryan, calm down. Just give me a second so I can find what I am looking for, will you?" I replied. "I guess it is a good thing I remembered what happened to you last year when it was hot. I wish you had known I had these with me, so you could have woken me up a little bit quicker this morning," I replied, thankful I had remembered I had these with me.

"What are you talking about? I didn't know that anyone could buy anything to wake up an unconscious person," Ryan said confused. I finally found what I was looking for and held up the ammonia inhalant. "What is that? And what does it do exactly?" Ryan asked me.

"What do you think it does genius? It doesn't matter what it is as long as it works," I replied as I quickly broke the seal and started waving it back and forth in front of Chase's nose. He jumped up and-, as you should anyone who was passed out and jumps up- I slammed him back into the ground. "Are you okay?" I asked, trying my best not to laugh.

"What the hell are you talking about? I'm fine. Let me up!" Chase yelled.

"You passed out. I really don't think your just fine. Is this why you are always late getting home?" I asked as I stood up and helped him up.

"No, most of the time I just go down to the café or park. Can we go home? I'm tired. One of the guys from the team slammed my head into that tree and that's all I remember," he said, shivering from the memory.

"Why are the football players so immature? Come on, we're late," Ryan said, reminding me that he was still there. All three of us started walking home. About half way there, I looked at Chase and he was staring at his cell phone with a shocked and slightly hurt expression on his face.

"What's wrong with you now?" I asked him. He usually only did that at the television when his team lost and he had a bet on them.

"I forgot about practice this afternoon. That's why Jonathan slammed my head into the tree. I can't believe I forgot the first practice of the year! How could I be so stupid?" he blubbered.

"Don't worry about it. They won't kick you off the team. Besides, what did you miss? You've been on the team for four years? What else can you learn?" Ryan said for me. I hated when he did that, but he couldn't help it. We were just on the same page so much that sometimes he took the exact words out of my mouth before they were really in my mouth to begin with. Oh well.

"Are you so sure about that? They just told me I didn't need to come to any more practices and I needed to turn my jersey and pads in so they could give them to my replacement," Chase said in disbelief.

"Don't worry too much about it. After all, what was your position? Official benchwarmer? I mean they are not losing much. Oops, am I supposed to be on their side or yours?" Ryan said in a mocking tone. We usually tried not to mention his lack of time on the field when he was around.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? Why would you even ask such a stupid question? Maybe mom was right when she told me that you two would be drastically different from me. I never thought she would mean that this literally," Chase spat back almost immediately.

"Will ya'll just shut the hell up so we can get the flip home? I sort of want to show mom and dad our class placements so they will know where to call us if we need to go somewhere. We are already gonna get cussed out because we are so late so let's not make it any worse, please," I said, hoping to shut them up.

"What the hell has put you in such a bitter mood?" Chase asked me arrogantly.

"You are what put me in a bitter mood, you numskull. What the hell did you think put me in a bad mood? Maybe you are as stupid as I thought you were. If you are, boy, then watch out for the rest of your life. You will desperately need to," I snapped back while simultaneously slapping him across the face.

"What the hell is wrong with you two today? Darn, I never thought you two could possibly sink anywhere near what most people call 'my level', but I guess you can," Chase said irritated, while rubbing his cheek where I slapped him.

"Let's just get the hell home already," Ryan said, hushing us both.

"I guess so," I replied looking my twin in the eye.

When the three of us got home, Jarreth was sitting on the couch and mom was waiting at the door for us. We three were expecting to get told off, but instead mom shouted, "Who is she? Oh my god, who is she Isabelle? Tell me all about her. Please, please, just spit it out!"

"What are you talking about?" I asked confused. This time Ryan kept his mouth shut because she had said my name, but this is one of those times I wish he would help me out.

"Who is the girl who slapped Chase for walking home with you? I want to meet her right away! Chase's first girlfriend! Who is she?" our mother spurted, jumping around like a teenage girl. It was slightly disturbing.

"You've never had a girlfriend? Is it because you had no ability at all until this year, besides benchwarmer, of course? Oh my god, I have to tell everybody!" Ryan laughed. I didn't think it was that funny. Ryan had never had a girlfriend either.

"Well, you have actually known her for fifteen years already," I said. "I am the one who slapped him."

"What? He is you're brother! That is so gross Isabelle! What has gotten into you? You usually say he is an idiot and now you like him?" my mom yelled back, not getting the point at all.

"No, he pissed me off and I slapped him. No girl could possibly be attracted to this wad of crap," I said pointing at Chase.

"Oh well then, let me see your class schedules. I want to know where you'll be and when. Chase yours first," she said, disappointed. She looked down at Chase's schedule and a huge smile ripped across her face and she attacked Chase. "You finally did something! I knew you could, you just had to put your mind to it! I am so happy, that I could burst. Ryan, let me see yours next," she said, still smiling at Chase. "But don't worry if you are like Chase. I would still be proud that you were even accepted at the school," she continued.

"Don't worry, I'm not like Chase. I even get to teach someone two of the subjects," Ryan said, smiling in my direction. Mom glanced down his schedule. She exploded.

"I am so proud of you Ryan! You haven't even learned any of this and they already trust you to tutor someone else! You must be really powerful," she squeaked, her voice filled with joy. "I also see that you excelled in almost every category. Just wait until your father gets home! Now, Isabelle, let me see yours," she said, with a look on her face like nobody could beat what Ryan had accomplished.

"I don't mean to bust anyone's bubble," I said before I stuffed my schedule in my purse so she wouldn't get it until I was ready for her to see it. "But the only person Ryan gets to teach is me." Mom didn't look any less than amazed.

"Have they already determined that you are so weak that your brother needs to tutor you at home?" she snapped. I sighed and walked up to my room. Right before I was out of view I gave Ryan a look and he immediately began to try to explain to mom why he had to tutor me at home. I knew it wouldn't do any good. She always had a way of favoring the three boys. I guess that is why I always favored dad more. He didn't really favor me, but he treated me the same as the boys so it was much better anyway. I went up to my room and waited until I heard dad announce he was home. I ripped down the steps, hoping I would get to him before mom did, but she beat me there. I slowed my steps, and when I finally reached the first floor where everyone else was he gave Ryan and me a look and jerked his head toward the door. We both followed him out. As I passed mom, she whispered in my ear," He is probably going to tell you that you need to shape up and be more like your brothers. You would deserve it."

I stepped through the door and closed it behind me. Then I turned around and smiled at my dad and brother. Dad never really believed mom on things like this because he had been the only one to see my constant top marks in every other class I took. It never seemed worth the effort to show them to mom. "Let me see your schedule so when she calls me to see where you are I can tell her," my father laughed. I pulled it out from where I had stored it in my pocket after I got into my room earlier. He glanced at my schedule.

"Wait a second, let me go get mine and Chase's too. Just in case she doesn't know where we are. You and I both know that is going to happen," Ryan said as he ran back into the house and reappeared in the doorway a few moments later. "Here ya go dad," he said as he caught his breath.

"Thanks," dad replied as he took the boy's schedules. "Whoa, wait a second, Isabelle go get Chase"

"I think I better go get him, dad. Isabelle has given him quite the beating today. If he does something else, I'm kinda afraid you'll only have two sons," Ryan laughed.

"Oh, really?" our father said skeptically. "Fine, Ryan, you go get Chase." He glanced down at me as Ryan walked back through the door. "What did he do?" he asked me quietly.

"The first time, it was because he kept Jarreth up all night with his cussing when he was in my room trying to reset my alarm which went off at four thirty this morning. The second time I only got in one punch and it was because he was trying to convince the principal that it would be impossible for us to do anything that he couldn't. The third time was when Ryan and I were walking home and we found Chase passed out on the concrete. I had a few ammonia inhalants with me and I used one to wake him up. When he got up we started to walk home and he got a text saying he was off the football team for missing the first practice. He got really pissed and started taking it out on my so I slapped him. I think that's it," I said, trying to remember if there were any other times I hit Chase today.

"Okay Isabelle, I want," he said, but I cut him off.

"You can tell me later, the boys are coming down the steps now," I said shushing him.

"You really need to teach me how you do that," he laughed as the boys walked through the door and over to us. He glanced down at Chase's schedule first. A smile broke across his face. "Chase you are probably the only senior taking freshman courses, but I am so proud of you. You finally get to take a class," dad said as he hugged Chase and sent him back up to his room. "Ryan, yours next." He read through Ryan's schedule. "Looks like you are very talented in deed. Why does it say you have to teach after school?

"Well, we'll explain it after you look at Isabelle's schedule," Ryan laughed nervously.

I leaned over and whispered in his ear, "Don't worry I'll help with the explaining." He whispered thanks back in my ear. Dad glanced at the top of my schedule and dropped it.

"Why did they give you someone else's schedule?" he said, trying to make sense of what he saw.

"They didn't. That's my schedule. Did they put someone else's name on it?" I asked, confused by what he was saying.

"It says that you are taking sophomore courses. That can't be right can it? Why did they put you in sophomore courses? I'm going back down to the school and both of you are coming with me so we can sort this all out," he said, thinking all this was a big mistake.

"It is not a mistake," Ryan said defensively.

"It has to be. It took Chase four years to get two talents; Ryan in your first year you have all but two talents and have been told to teach your sister two of them. Isabelle, you have all the talents, including one that only one other student has, and they put you in sophomore classes. I am going to talk to the principal directly. And immediately. Isabelle, Ryan, get in the car. You are going back to the school. Right now," our father said as he stared at us. He was shivering. I couldn't tell if he was mad at us or at the people who gave the courses. I was scared. I got in the car like he told me. Ryan quickly followed. I watched as dad stepped inside, told mom where we where going, set his things down, pick up mine and Ryan's schedule's, and run back out to the car. It was going to be a very long night if things didn't get better soon.

Sorry it took so long, but my sister took all my power cords and hid them somewhere so for the past week I have been without a phone, computer, or ipod.

**Plz review. The next chapter is just the schedules if you want to see them.**


	5. Schedules

Chase's schedule: freshman course

First semester: Second semester:

Block one: spiritual manipulation Block one: mind analyzing

Block two: mind analyzing Block two: mind analyzing

Block three: spiritual manipulation Block three: spiritual manipulation

*Lunch* *Lunch*

Block four: mind analyzing Block four: mind analyzing

Block five: spiritual manipulation Block five: spiritual manipulation

Ryan's schedule: freshman course

Yearlong: After school- at home:

Block one: demonic control Block one: time travel (teach)

Block two: spiritual manipulation Block two: demonic control (teach)

Block three: time travel

*Lunch*

Block four: mind analyzing

Block five: electric manipulation

Isabelle's schedule: sophomore course

Yearlong: After school- at home:

Block one: electric manipulation Block one: time travel

Block two: extreme sensitivity adaptation Block two: demonic control

Block three: healing control

Block four: spiritual manipulation

*Lunch*

Block five: mind analyzing


End file.
